Data can be streamed from one electronic device to another. Streaming can include transmitting or communicating data in a substantially continuous flow between the electronic devices. Some electronic devices can receive streaming data and analyze the streaming data in substantially real time (e.g., within a very short time-period after receiving the streaming data, such as 50 milliseconds or less).